Thought You Where Asleep
by Becca Malfoy Granger
Summary: What happens when Ron tells Hermione he loves her? Is it really him?. HP/DM
1. Waking Up

**A/N: So I was going through all my old files and this is what I found. It's just what I thought of how Draco should use the Polyjuice potion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that derives from it, except my slightly twisted thoughts, that I give to you.**

"Hermione, I love you." My eyes shot open and I sat up.  
"Ron, seriously, now you spring this on me. I just got dumped by the guy _you_ set me up with after I told you that I love you. Ron, what is going through your mind, or have you finally lost it. What do you expect me to say? That I love you Ron, that I want you; I need you, oh baby oh baby." I yelled at him.  
"Hermione, I didn't expect you to say anything. I thought you were asleep." He said quietly. "I introduced you to my cousin" he gulped, "Mike, because he is a good friend. I did not expect him to ask you out. The only reason he broke up with you is because I asked him to. He broke up with you because _I_ told him to." He grabbed my arms and started to shake me, growing more passionate with each sentence. "I told him to because I've always loved you. I met you and fell in love with you so deep that I can't even see a life without you in it. I can't even stand one day without you in it!" He took a deep breath and a step back. I got up off the couch, happy that the common room was empty.  
"I don't know. Why didn't you say anything when I told you that I love you?"  
"I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way. Do you know how scary that is?"  
"Yes. I didn't tell you and have you shoot me down while standing in this exact spot now did I?" I tried not to tear up as I was yelling at him.  
"Ok. I know but you don't love me anymore. You love Ron. I guess that I'm going to go now. So please don't slam the door at me on the way out." He turned and started to walk towards the door.  
"Wait." I said quietly and touched his shoulder. I turned him around and tried to figure out how to word one of the hardest things to say, ever. "I have to get this out. I loved you so much Ron. I couldn't imagine any part of my life without you. I couldn't imagine even going a second knowing that you wouldn't be there. I was so nervous to tell you that I was but when you told me that you didn't love me back the way that I loved you I cried for a week. I didn't know how I was going to tell you that I loved you. I wanted to say the words for so long but I couldn't." She was pacing during this rant, Ron's hair was starting to calm down, and turn a light blonde color. "The sad thing is how fast I got over you Ron. Real fast, It is really quite sad." Ron's gangly limbs started to fill out, becoming more muscular. "Ron you are the biggest arse that I know! You walk around in that better than though attitude! It's worse than fucking Malfoy's!" Ron looked a bit shocked as his freckles disappeared and nose shrank. "I'd rather date Malfoy than you, at least Malfoy knows how to treat a woman!" 'Ron' got a familiar smirk on his face as his eyes changed from blue to gray. Hermione didn't look at 'Ron' throughout her whole spiel, until after she felt her point had hit home. Surely comparing Ron to Malfoy would make him so pissed off that he would at least leave her alone for a little while. She turned to face what she thought was Ron and saw Draco Malfoy facing her, leaning against the wall, legs crossed at the ankle.

"Malfoy!"

**To Continue or Not Continue?**


	2. Morning After

**Disclaimer: If I ever owned any Harry Potter rights, than Draco and Hermione would get together and Lavender would leave Ron for Seamus, and Ron would live to be a playboy.**

"_Malfoy?"_

"Yes, that is my name Granger." He smirked.

"Why are you impersonating Ron?" She asked angrily, "and how in the world did you get into the common room?"

"It was a bet." He said coolly. _Liar._ He thought. "Blaise bet me to take the polyjuice potion and tell you, as Ron, that I was in love with you."

"You better go, it's late and you probably don't want another detention, it's awkward for the head boy to have detention that the head girl is presiding over." She said, holding back tears. She turned around and marched up the stairs to her room.

Malfoy turned around and walked out of the common room. _ You are such a liar. You have no guts what–so –ever. How can you even call yourself a Malfoy?_ He yelled at himself as he walked into his own common room. _Now you have to tell Blaise how you blamed him for finally having at least the courage to tell it to her, as someone else, rather than at that damn picture hidden in your pillow case. Damn Malfoy. _Malfoy walked up to his room when he ran into Pansy. "What do you want Pansy?"

"Why are you out so late, Draco?" She asked. "And don't lie to me, you know I can tell."

Draco started to think up a lie. "I Love Hermione Granger." Pansy gasped. "Now before you go all freaky on me I just want to say that I have loved her for a long time, and whatever you say will change my mind." He let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Then he realized what he said and sucked it right back in.

"So, tell me what in the world does Hermione Granger have to do with you being back so late?" She said again, with an oddly understanding look on her face. He told her everything from third year, and that epic punch, even though he loved her for a long time before that. He ended with tonight and how he told her that he loved her, and lied to her. "Go to bed. You had an exhausting day. I'll tell Blaise so he knows what is coming to him." She lifted him up off the couch and pushed him towards his room.

Draco collapsed into his bed and fell into a dark dreamless slumber.

Little did he know that Hermione was tossing and turning in her own bed. She liked to know why everything happened and she just couldn't understand why Zabini bet Malfoy to do what he did. It was quite irrational, not to mention it breaks several rules that could get him either detention for a month or points that Slytherins could not afford to lose. She sat up and got out of bed, she started pacing. When Lavender Brown woke up and yelled at her to stop pacing, Hermione walked out of the room and started to pace in the common room. Eventually she passed out on the same couch as before.

Both Hermione and Draco headed for breakfast late the next morning, hoping to avoid each other. They were unsuccessful. They ran into each other right outside of the great hall's giant wooden doors. Hermione blushed and rushed into the great hall, whereas Draco however just got an uncomfortable look on his face. He replaced it with his normal smirk before he walked into the doors himself, headed to his table across the room from Hermione, although he did sit in his usual seat, facing her. She sat in a rather unusual seat for herself she faced the Slytherin table, and didn't read the paper, muggle or wizard, this morning.

Blaise and Pansy noticed this change in Hermione. Her house members also noticed the change. "What is up with Hermione?" Ginny whispered in her boyfriend's ear.

"I don't know, Gin. It's a little creepy in fact. She just keeps staring at the Slytherin table." Harry whispered back.

Ron, oblivious as he always is, was stuffing his face and asked "What are you two whispering about, and if it is anything I can't tell mum or dad, I don't want to know."

"Ronald, you git, did you not notice your supposed best friend is acting unusual?" Ginny said, pointing at a daydreaming Hermione with her spoon full porridge

"What are you talking about?" Ron said looking over at her and still shoveling food into his mouth.

"She's thinking too hard, even for her." Harry said. "Hey, Hermione, what's going on?"

Hermione snapped out of her trance at the sound of her name. "What?"

"Are you ok?" Harry repeated, delicately, as if she would jump and scream if prodded the wrong way.

"Yeah, I will be." She said going back into her trance.

"What could be bothering her?" Ginny whisper-wondered.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and went back to making out with his breakfast.

**What do you think? **


	3. Why?

**A/N: Hey, sorry this one is short, I'm just working out some ideas and didn't want to leave you guys hanging. **

"Hey, Blaise, can you hang back for a minute? I have a question about the prefect's rounds tonight." Hermione said after potions class. Blaise nodded his head and waved goodbye to the other Slytherins as they left the classroom.

"So what's your question?" He asked.

"Blaise, you know me. I know the prefects duties." Hermione said rather uncomfortable.

"So, Hermione," He said emphasizing Hermione's first name. "What do you want to talk to me about? How you want to get into my knickers?" Blaise said slyly, leaning up against a desk, crossing his arms and ankles.

"No! You egotistical twit, I want to know why you made that bet with Malfoy?" She looked down at her shoes and started to fidget with a bracelet on her wrist.

"Which particular bet? I have a lot of bets going on with Draco. Do you mean the one where he had to dance around the common room in Pansy's nighty?" Blaise got a smirk. Apparently all the Slytherins have to know how to do.

"Zabini, even though I know you know what I mean. I'll indulge in your twisted little fantasy,"

"I highly doubt that you will fulfill my twisted little fantasy" He interrupted with a wink.

"Ok then. I was wondering why you bet Malfoy to take the polyjuice potion and tell me that he loves me" She said.

"I did it because- Wait, why in the world I should tell a little Gryffindor my motives behind something I do?"

"Because Zabini, I am not afraid of giving you a detention and taking away 100 points." She said with a evil voice that surprised Blaise more than he cared to admit.

"Ok. We were playing truth or dare and it was my turn and I dared Draco to take the polyjuice potion and turn into Weasel and tell someone that he loves them. Pansy picked you. I don't know why. Maybe she thought that you would be the funniest." He shrugged his shoulders. "Can I go Granger? As much as I don't want to go to class, Professor McGonagall will have my head if I'm not there on time." She waved him off dismissively with one hand.

After pacing in the potion's classroom for an hour Professor Bezoar, kicked her out to teach a lesson to the first years, she went to find Ginny.

**What do you think? **


	4. Investigating

Hermione rushed into the Gryphindoor common room at around lunch. She accidently knocked over a first year as she ran up the stairs of the Girls wing. "Ginny!" she yelled as she ran into the redheaded girl's dorm. There was a crash following soon after as Ginny went head first into an open trunk.  
"Hermione Granger! What do you think you're doing running into people's rooms yelling and such." Ginny scolded, much like Molly Weasly, as she righted herself. "What do you want?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and jutting them out.  
"Ginny, What would you say if I told you that Draco Malfoy told me that he loved me?" Hermione said nervously, gently sitting on the edge of the bed closest to her.  
"I would laugh hysterically because it would have to be a joke." Ginny said giggling. She realized what she said a moment later and corrected herself. "Oh, 'Mione, I wouldn't laugh because you're not pretty, your Gorgeous, it's just that Malfoy is such a prick of a git that he wouldn't be able to say the word love to a girl, to his broom maybe, but a girl? Never."  
As the brunette's hand was fiddling with the other, mangling the fingers into painful positions, as the girl tried to keep her mind from racing too far ahead of the redhead's, "Gin, he did. Last night he came into the common room as Ron and said that he loved me as I was sleeping. I wasn't sleeping and I heard him, and you know me, apparently I can't run away from a confrontation! So I started to yell at him about Mike, damn those Hufflepuffs, and I threw an obscure reference that he didn't get because he obviously isn't muggle-born and hasn't seen a movie before. I do have to say that he is quick on his feet and made me think that he was Ron for a good while there, until I started ranting and he changed into Malfoy. That's not even the worst part. I said some things, things to piss off Ron…." Hermione paused.  
"WHAT?" Ginny almost yelled, so absorbed into the story.  
"I believe that my exact words where 'Ron you are the biggest arse that I know! You walk around in that better than though attitude! It's worse than fucking Malfoy's! I'd rather date Malfoy than you; at least Malfoy knows how to treat a woman!' Then I turned around and in Ron's place was Draco. It was bizarre." Hermione took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions for what felt like the thousandth time that day. "I asked him what in the hell he was doing there and he said Zabini bet him to come into the common room as Ron and tell me that he loves me. Which when I talked to Zabini, he said, after he blatantly flirted with me, told me that what Draco said was true, but he said that Parkinson dared him to do it to me. What I don't get is why, it kept me up all night and I really need my sleep. 'Lav-Lav'," she said the name with slight disgust "does too. So what should I do Gin?"  
Ginny sat for moment thinking. "You should go to the girl source, talk to Parkinson"

Hermione pulled Pansy out of her Divination class that afternoon. "As much as I hate to Granger, I have to thank you, that class is horrible, I don't know why I keep the class."  
"For the same reason anyone else does, easy 'O'." Hermione said blandly.  
Pansy laughed lightly. "So why did you pull me out of the horrid class, It's about Draco isn't it?"  
"Pinned it like a tail on a donkey." Hermione said, with a look that clearly said explain yourself, now.  
"Why would a Donkey's tail need to pinned down." Pansy said looking confused.  
"It's a muggle saying, it means that you got it right, I came about D- Malfoy." She caught herself. "Why did he do it?"  
"Because I bet him to." Pansy said, like it was obviously. "I bet him to take the polyjuice potion and tell you that he loved you. He came back and we had a few good laughs. I personally couldn't wait for this morning when Weasel would try to talk you and you'd flip on him, unfortunately, he likes food too much. Oh well." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Ok then Parkinson. Go back to class." Hermione turned around on one heel and headed off to the Common room. Apparently she was have to do more digging to get to the bottom of this, they where all hiding something. "I'll just have to do a little plotting of my own Mr. Malfoy" She muttered to herself before turning and heading to the library, a plan popping into her head.


	5. Persisting

**Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long. Where doing some changes in my house. Were thinking about moving. There has been a lot of drama, and none of it has found it's way into Hermione and Draco's World. **

Hermione was not a girl who gave up. But when she couldn't quite figure out what to do to get the truth she almost did. Her first plan was to tie up the three snakes and curse it out of them. She didn't have the heart for that. Then she thought she'd take the Polyjuice potion and turn into Pansy and sneak it out of him. They were too close for her to do that; he would probably figure it out the minute she walked into the room. She was racking her brains till one day in potions class Professor Beazor gave them an assignment to write a three foot long essay of the usage and history of Veritaserum, due in a few months. As she speed walked to the library to start on the project her current plan hit her. To make Veritaserum and have Malfoy take it then question him. She walked quicker to the library and rushed to find the books she needed.

Hermione stayed up all night pouring over books, not only to write her paper but to also figure the best way to make it.

She figured that she will once again make her secret potion in the second floor girl's bathroom. She was contemplating having Ginny help her with her plan when Draco came up to her in the library the day after the assignment was given.

"Frizz, are you done with Truth serums throughout the era?" He said, sounding bored.

"I'm done with it for the moment ferret, but I want it back." She went back to thinking about including Ginny in her devious plan. He sat down at her table, pushing some of her things off to the side. "What are you doing?"

"Studying." He said, opening the book and starting to read.

Hermione dropped the subject and worked on her own assignment.

A few days later, once again in potions, Professor Beazor gave them a new assignment. "I'm going to put you into pairs and I want the minimum amout of complaining, understand? Let's have Mr. Potter and Miss. Parkinson sit at this table here. Mr. Wesley and Miss. Greengrass here. Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger sit here." He pointed at a table each time he named a pair. He named all the pairs in the room and walked back up to the front. "You can get into your new seats." He waited for the immediate shuffling and seat scraping to die down. There was a few low grumblings about their respective partners. All the pairs where in boy girl groups and where all in different houses. "You are to make a potion. It takes a while and we're also going to be making other potions that take a while, you're going to have to come at odd times of the day, and your final grade in the class just happens to heavily rely on you making these potions correctly. You are to make Skele-gro, Wolfsbane, and Veritserum. Get started." He turned around and pointed his wand at the board. The instructions to the three potions showed up.

The groups started to work silently, until there was an explosion in the back of the room. Every one jumped except the professor. "That is why class you need to talk to one another with this or you might double something or not include something and your potion might not come out right, thus causing a bad grade. I suggest you talk. Oh, and both of you must work on all potions."


End file.
